


Pretending

by amicalement



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicalement/pseuds/amicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison likes to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

Allison likes to pretend. 

She likes to pretend that “studying” isn't just a veiled excuse for her to spend more time around the addictive force of her friend, Lydia. 

She likes to pretend that sometimes, when she hasn't heard what Lydia’s been saying, that it isn't because she’s been staring at the girl, trying to comprehend how something so fragile and abrasive can be so beautiful and strong.

She likes to pretend that, during sleepovers, when Lydia’s long been asleep, that she doesn't slide closer and breathe in the scent of the shampoo Lydia uses on her strawberry blonde hair, because it’s one of the few chances she gets to do so. 

She likes to pretend that she isn't intrigued and aroused and utterly attracted to the contrast of grating personality and soft physical edges that make up the outward appearance of Lydia. 

She likes to pretend that what lies underneath that facade doesn't make her feel so many more, confusing emotions. 

She likes to pretend that the soft smile she sends Lydia’s way, incredibly often, isn't only used for Lydia, and has never been directed at Scott. 

On worse days, Allison likes to pretend she isn't trapped between loving two people at the same time, both vying for recognition in her overcrowded heart. 

She likes to pretend this doesn't bother her. 

Allison likes to pretend everything is a-okay, that she has the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect best friend.

But most of all, she likes to pretend that she doesn't think of Lydia a little too much whenever she’s with Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> A small writing piece I semi-wrote for a friend. Transferring it to here.


End file.
